


Mended Threads

by RayRiver



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRiver/pseuds/RayRiver
Summary: Listener has liked Clearsight ever since they first met, but according to fate, Clearsight was to be with Darkstalker. However, in a morbid twist of events, Darkstalker went mad. Clearsight realizes that she is Listener's destiny, and that Listener would be the one to keep her sane.





	Mended Threads

Listener loved the soft chirping of the crickets outside of her bedroom’s window, she never covered the small hole that connected the safety of her home to the stars outside. The sounds of the crickets making music always calmed her down, and allowed her brain to settle. Tonight, there was no song. The dark brown Nightwing was looking up to the twinkling night sky beyond her window, where the stars seemed dimmer than ever before. She could still hear the disgusted and horrified minds of dragons-as they watched Prince Arctic of the Icewings tear his insides out. 

 

The Nightwing shivered, feeling a rush of cold air inch down her spine. It was hard to believe less than an hour ago she watched her childhood friend(more like acquaintance) order his own  _ father  _ to tear out his internal organs.  _ How could he do such a thing?  _ Listener’s mind asked, as the dragonet’s talons twitched slightly. She hated picturing it, the look on Darkstalker’s face as his father tore his own flesh open for hundreds of eyes. The hybrid’s eyes were wide and full of power-lust. His sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight as he spoke, curved talons cutting the air as he gestured. 

 

Then, there was Clearsight  
  
Listener remembered Clearsight’s expression the clearest, the beautiful face of her closest and dearest friend. Her face was full of horror and disbelief-her pretty blue eyes welling with tears. In that moment, Listener wanted to take her friend and wipe her eyes free of the tears. However, the crushing feeling of Darkstalker’s mania kept her frozen and stiff. _Three moons, I hope Clearsight is okay…_ The Nightwing dragonet felt her heart painfully clench in her chest. 

 

Clearsight was her heart and soul-her whole life. Listener remembered when she first laid eyes on the pretty dragonet. It was an innocent, child-like crush, driving Listener to talk to her. She lied about her reasoning, since she already knew that Clearsight didn’t have the same feelings back. It was okay though, at least, for Listener; being friends with Clearsight was enough. Even when they got older, and Clearsight started to date Darkstalker-Listener promised to remain even loyaler than him. 

 

Turns out that was easier than expected

 

Listener had always known that something wasn’t _right_ with her friend’s boyfriend. In fact, she could see it through his soul. The mind-reader didn’t even need to read the hybrid’s _mind_ to know what kind of a monster he could be. Listener saw it in the ways that Clearsight changed when she was around him, the way she spoke and acted constantly shifted whenever she was with him. _Too bad you didn’t tell her._ Listener’s mind said softly, mournfully.   
  
Listener's mind skipped back to the present, no longer was the peaceful times she had once enjoyed. Now she had witnessed something that she wished she’d never saw. The smell of blood still filled her nostrils, and the screams still echoed in her mind. The crickets were still silent, and the stars were still dim. However, she perked up to a familiar, soft voice.   
  
“-Listener?” 

 

Clearsight’s voice was soft, almost like she had been crying. Listener whipped around, her purple eyes wide before relief flooded her face. “Three moons! Clearsight!” She cried out, letting the tears trail down her chocolate colored scales. Clearsight smiled, her blue eyes were red, more evidence of her crying. “I’m here to say goodbye.” She said softly, her voice hiccuping.  
  
Listener paused, her joy skidding to a full stop. “Goodbye?” The mind-reader asked, her voice light with uncertainty. Clearsight let out a small, sad sigh. “I have to do something, to stop Darkstalker. He’s too dangerous for the Nightwings, or for any tribe in Pyrrhia for that matter.” Her voice was stronger now, as if she was trying to reassure herself. Listener’s jaw was slightly dropped, as her ears drooped slightly. “Clearsight- but why would you have to leave?” She asked, wishing desperately that she could peek into Clearsight’s mind. 

 

Clearsight paused, her ocean-clear eyes studied Listener's tiger-striped scales briefly. “I have a magic bracelet that will put him in a deep sleep for eternity, I have to leave, for Pyrrhia’s safety.” The prophet said softly, her eyes were distant like the stars outside. “How can you affect Pyrrhia’s safety, if Darkstalker will be asleep?” Listener asked, trying to hide the grief in her voice. Clearsight let out a small sob, shaking her head slightly. “In most of the paths I see, I end up freeing that monster.” She cried out, as if she was cursing her futureself. “I can’t bear that idea, so I must leave. Fly far, far away from here.” The piebald Nightwing’s voice shook like an earthquake.  
  
Listener swallowed deeply, holding back her own waterworks. “Clearsight, I-I can’t live without you.” She said softly, her voice low. Clearsight looked at her with wide, teary eyes. “Listener, please don’t guilt me out of this.” She said with a hoarse voice, her talons clenching at the old rug at her feet. “This is already so hard, I don’t want to leave you, or Whiteout.” The dragoness reached to play with her friendship bracelet that Listener had made for her many years ago. Listener felt a sudden rush of boldness, her talons reached out to gently grab Clearsight’s wrists. For her six long years of life, she had wanted to find her perfect soulmate, and she had always _always_ hoped it was Clearsight.   
  
“Clearsight, I-”   
  
Listener paused for a second, her voice being caught in her throat. Clearsight’s pretty eyes were wide, but she never pulled her wrists out of the mind-reader’s grasp.   
  
“I-I like you. Like, I like _like_ you.”   
  


Listener squeezed her eyes shut, to the point that she saw little dots in her vision, wishing that the crickets would start singing again. However, the lovely sound of Clearsight’s laughter filled her ears. It wasn’t a cynical laugh, or a laugh from someone who thought she was joking, it was a joyous laugh. “Oh Listener, this is the future I was the least expecting.” The Nightwing dragoness looked directly at Listener, which made her blush. “I’ve always known your feelings for me.” Clearsight said with a small blush, coloring her scales.   
  
Listener stared at Clearsight for a second, mostly in shock. “Did you see it in your future sight?” She asked, even though she knew the answer. Clearsight nodded, a small smile on her beautiful face. “I did, but I was so stupidly in love with Darkstalker.” The prophet looked at the mind-reader with gentle eyes. “I knew I was _his_ destiny, but I didn’t realize that I was _yours_.” The piebald dragonet smiled, her diamond eyes glittered in the candle-light. Listener let a small joyous sound, a few tears budded in her eyes.   
  
“Clearsight-I-”  
  
Clearsight cut her off, her eyes were once again firm, but embers of fondess remained in her eyes. “I still have to stop him, I know if I keep you in my mind I can remain here.” She wrapped Listener in her warm wings, who leaned into them. “Be careful, okay?” She told the prophet softly, who nodded. “I’ll be as careful as I can be.” Clearsight responded, refolding her wings. “Thank you Listener, for fixing our future.” She smiled widely, before turning around and exiting Listener’s small room.   
  
Listener watched the dragoness go, until the tip of her tail vanished from sight. The tiger-striped Nightwing turned to the window again, the stars were brighter. Her heart was doing leaps and jumps in her ribcage. She knew that now, Clearsight was her destiny, her soulmate. The dragonet looked at her talons, smiling widely, Clearsight’s friendship bracelet wrapped firmly around her wrist.  
  
Something was telling her that their futures would just be beginning…   
  



End file.
